Bemular (Redux Contiunity)
Title: Space Monster Appearance Bemular is a tall and slender dinosaur-like monster. His back has many spikes going down it, and he has short little arms. His eyes also give him an insane look. Stats *Height= 50m *Weight= 25,000 tons *Place of Origin: Monster Graveyard Powers *Blue Heat Ray: A extremely powerful, missile-strength beam of energy fired from Bemular's mouth. *Monster Attack : Rapid blasts of highly explosive energy are fired from Bemular's mouth. *Spherical Change: In order to gain rapid movement, Bemular can transform his body into a glowing ball of blue energy that allows him to fly through the air at speeds of up to Mach 2. He can fly at even faster speeds through space. *Underwater Adaptation: Bemular can adapt to under water environment as shown when he lands in Ryugamori Lake. History Pre-Redux Bemular was a sadistic terrorist monster that had been destroyed by an ultraman sometime in the past. He ended up in the Monster Graveyard, a place where dead monsters go to rest. He however, did not want to rest in peace, and began to make an escape plan. After several months, it was time, and he escaped with some alien. Ultraman Redux Bemular went to cause terror on the home planet of the Fanegon, a race of peaceful slug-like aliens. During his rampage, he was confronted by a ultraman. Bemular charged in to defeat the ultra, shooting his heat ray in their face. After a short fight, Bemular was unconscious. When the terrorist monster awoke, he was still in the same place he was defeated, and saw that the ultra who had defeated him was partying with the local Fanegon. He took this a chance to escape, and went into sphere form. It wasn't too long before the ultraman began pursuing him. Bemular saw a green and blue planet, one he never knew of. The terrorist monster went towards it as he knew every star map, and this place wasn't on any of them. Bemular closed in upon the surface and was surprised, it wasn't the barren wasteland he would have been expecting. The planet was instead lush and green with plenty of oceans. He saw a lake, and hastily landed into it. He rested a little bit and came to land, where toy jets began to shoot him. The toys did nothing to him, and even kind of tickled. He saw what was presumably a town, and went for it. Suddenly, the ultraman from earlier appeared, and Bemular was mad. The terrorist monster once again charged in for a fight. This time he proved a bit tougher, but went down just as easily as before. He then found himself in the Monster Graveyard once again. The only difference was that his escape buddy wasn't there. Bemular then began planning to escape once again, back where started. Trivia *The original Bemular was considered because he looked crazy, but since this is supposed to be a modern retelling the new one was chosen. *Bemular's escape buddy was Alien Quraso. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Redux Category:First Kaiju Category:Bemular variations